Crayon marking devices have been used for decades for the artistic enJoyment of young and old. Typically, crayons are manufactured by mixing together a moderately high melting point wax binder with an appropriate pigmentation material, in the molten state, casting or extruding the molten mixture into the desired shape and cooling to room temperature for solidification. The resulting crayon marking device, when drawn along an appropriate surface, leaves a residue of pigmented wax on the surface.
Many improvements have been made to the crayon marking device since their inception. More and better binder materials have been developed, such that the traditional natural waxes used in crayons, such as carnauba waxes and the like, have been improved and in some instances replaced by synthetic binders that provide more uniform distribution of pigments therethrough and allow a greater diversity of surfaces on which the crayon will deposit its residue.
More and better pigmentation agents have been developed which provide a vast array of vivid colors for use in crayon compositions. The availability of a wider range of colors and hues has actually increased the demand for further improvements in the medium available through crayons, with artists young and old seeking special effects that may be attained through special crayon medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,806, introduced a fluorescent effect to crayons, wherein the a particular crayon composition was disclosed which had the ability to act as a carrier for various fluorescent pigments, particularly the dyed thermoplastic pigments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,214, disclosed a crayon comprising a latent image development system, which allowed the colored development of latent, metal salt, images contained on a substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,087, disclosed a reflex-reflecting coating composition which comprised a binder, transparent glass beads and non-metallic pigment particles. The composition was seen as having utility being applied by a brush, knife coat, spray methods and the like.
One particular effect that has been absent from the available crayon medium has been a glitter effect, which might result from the random refraction of light waves of various color from multiple randomly directioned reflective surfaces contained in a crayon residue left on a marked surface
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a novel composition for use in crayons to achieve a glitter effect.
It is another object of the invention to provide crayon marking devices having randomly distributed throughout, particulate glitter effect inducing materials.
It is a still further obJect of the invention to provide a method of manufacturing a crayon marking device having a glitter effect inducing material therein.
These and other obJects will be apparent from the following description of the invention.